Kaiju Chimera
Backstory of our monstrocity: Kaiju. Kaiju Chimera known as Kaiju was an amazing ranger back in the day, a true role model for all the ranger babies. No day without a good deed and no good deed impossible for them to do. Always refusing a position above ranger, he continued the simple and happy life mingling with fellow rangers. Visiting newcomers in Rkadia and mentor them in the ways of a ranger. One day, a ranger they considered a friend had asked to meet at the Rkade lighthouse. Once there, Kaiju greeted the friend warmly, only to be caught off guard into a brawl. The supposed friend had brought others to help take him out. Disinclined to a fight to keep the peaceful Rkadian days, he lost. They had cinder blocks tied in a hefty sack, and as they swung the hatred of a stranger etched into his memory, and he vowed revenge. Years later, forgetting all the good they brought to Rkade and all the good Rkade had to offer, he escaped their plastic prison and freed himself of the weights, ready to make Rkade pay. He had transformed into a beast as ugly as the friends hatred towards him. Twisting and corrupting his body. Now a mangled ugly creature he stared upon his friends in his new terrifying form. His ugly appearance also gave him an ugly personality, everyone should fear him if denied his requests. The betrayal would send him into a blind rage. His only weakness is undying love from his former friends, with no hint of fear in their eyes. He gets stronger with every squad he destroys. His new attributes can be listed: * Fast in water, * slow on land. * Not very strong, but has high stamina/endurance. * Can replace lost body parts * Intelligent and resourceful Monster used as a Squad Wide Mega Boss. He will need to be defeated to return to his original form. The goal is each Squad will earn points through events that will take down health. The creature has a HP bar of 50. Each squad has to take down their own HP bar. Each point equals 1 damage. The first squad to get the HP down to Zero wins. Points are earned in mini events, including RPs, Contests, and more. Monster is used as a Squad Wide Mega. The goal is each Squad will earn points through events that will take down health. The creature has a HP bar of 50. Each squad has to take down their own HP bar. Monster Mega Challenge is felt Squad Wide. The first Squad Kaiju Chimera fixed his gaze upon was Prisidome, he could feel the warmth of friendship he’d once felt before emanating from the gentle rangers that belonged in this loving squad. He clung to the idea that everything could go back to the way it once was as he swam towards the entrance. Surely this was the place where he could find friendship again. As the curious faces came into view and he stared back at them huddled in fear at his now hideous form. They're fear made his blood boil, flashbacks of the day where he was beaten by his friend sent him into a frenzy. Thoughts swirled in his head why were they so scared of me? why couldn’t they just welcome me with open arms? Kaiju started to feel the anger bubble in his veins.With a ragged breath he began to formulate an evil plan. This was such an easy squad to overthrow. He prepared his weapons, letting out an earth shattering growl at the squad leader Fadia to let him in. He would either be let in or force his way in. I’ll just take this squad and make it my own he thought to himself. can You the ranger defeat this terrible monster and bring him back to who he was once, only you can decide Rkades fate this time.......